Someone He Couldn't Lie To
by SqueakyTheDuck
Summary: Murdock said nothing. This was exactly what he wanted. Face needed to vent. He'd been holding in these emotions for weeks now...


**A/N: In my Creative Writing class, we were assigned to write a short story for a journal entry. One of the choices** **was to write about two people who are having a hard time talking to each other. I've had the concept for this fanfic in my head for about a week or so now, and it occurred to** **me that it might work pretty well. I'm not sure I stuck to the assignment very well as the story** **went on, but the assignment _did _say to 'let them talk', so...yeah I think my teacher will accept this. I changed the names for the school version, but everything else is the same. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Takes place a few weeks after Family Reunion.**

* * *

><p>Murdock rolled over on his side and lay motionless on the pristine white couch. He stared at the opposite wall, as if he expected it to offer him some advice. But walls didn't talk to him. Not anymore. He couldn't even pretend they did.<p>

He heard footsteps to his right. "Murdock, you all right?"

"I am," Murdock muttered. "But I don't think you are."

"What?" Face came into his peripheral vision. "What do you—" he paused, realization dawning on his features. "Ahh. This is about my father, isn't it?"

Murdock nodded. "I hate that you lost that opportunity. I think it's hurting you more than you're letting on."

Face held up his right hand. It was a gesture Murdock knew very well. It was his bargaining gesture, the one he used when he was about to argue a point, or when he was about to deny something. "Hey, Murdock, don't worry about me. I'm—"

"Yeah, I know, you're _fine_." Murdock sat up suddenly and turned to look at his friend. "You're always _fine, _aren't you? No matter what happens, just as long as you can keep that mask intact, then you're _fine!_"

Face stared at him, stunned by the unexpected outburst. He held up his hand in that characteristic gesture again and opened his mouth to reply. Words failed him, and he averted his gaze and ran the raised hand through his hair.

He cast about for a distraction in the room. Unable to find one, he looked back and saw serious brown eyes staring at him with that piercing gaze that Murdock seemed to reserve especially for him. It was a look that Face had seen quite a lot over the years. It was as if Murdock was staring straight through the mask of shallowness that Face kept so carefully in place and was seeing into the very depths of his soul. Not even the smallest lie could hold up under Murdock's keen scrutiny.

It was kind of unnerving sometimes.

It was Murdock who broke the silence. "Why is it so hard for you to admit when something's bothering you?" he asked quietly.

Face sat down on the couch with a frustrated sigh. He lowered his head and ran both hands through his hair. "I don't know." It was a lie. They both knew it. And they both knew what the truth was.

He looked up. "I guess...I guess it's because...if I admit it to someone else, I have to admit it to myself, too."

"I know." Murdock said softly, sitting down beside him.

"Then why'd you ask?" They both knew the answer to that too.

"Because you needed to say it out loud."

Face gave another frustrated sigh. "It's just—it's not fair, Murdock!" he jumped to his feet and paced the length of the room. "All my life I've wanted desperately to know something—anything—about my parents. And when I finally had the opportunity to find out, my father couldn't even get up the nerve to tell me who he was. I sat three feet away from the man! Why didn't he tell me?"

Murdock said nothing. This was exactly what he wanted. Face needed to vent. He'd been holding in these emotions for weeks now.

Face slumped back onto the couch. "Why didn't he just tell me?" he mumbled. A strangled sob escaped before he could stop it. He shut his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the couch, desperately trying to keep the tears that were welling up at bay, but one slipped down his cheek despite his efforts. Another followed. He gave up trying to stop them.

"It don't mean you're weak, buddy." Murdock whispered.

Face smiled through the tears that were now flowing freely. Trust Murdock to know exactly what he was thinking. "I could swear you're psychic sometimes, Murdock."

"Nah," Murdock patted Face's shoulder. "I jus' know my best friend."

Face looked over at him. Tearful green eyes met compassionate brown ones. "And you have no idea how glad I am for that."

Murdock's ability to see through the mask may have been unnerving at times, Face reflected, but it was strangely comforting to know that there was _someone_ he couldn't lie to.


End file.
